


The Price of a Song

by SonjaJade



Series: Silver Stars [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin learns something new about Levi, and it makes him fall even further in love with the shorter, older man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of a Song

**Title:** The Price of a Song  
**Author/Artist:** Sonja Jade  
**Fandom:** Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin  
**Characters/Pairings:** Erwin/Levi  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters within this story based on the series by Hajime Isayama  
**Summary/Teaser:** Erwin learns something new about Levi, and it makes him fall even further in love with the shorter, older man.  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 817  
**Notes:** Part of my Silver Stars universe, written for the 2014-15 round of [](http://12-daysofficmas.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://12-daysofficmas.livejournal.com/)**12_daysofficmas**  
  
  
Their first Christmas season together was nothing short of magical.  For the first time, the living room had been properly decorated with an aromatic Douglas fir tree, adorned from top to bottom with sparkling ornaments and shimmering garland, and topped off with a shining star.  In the front center spot hung an elegant and golden personalized ornament they’d bought from a local craftsman, hand engraved with the words “Our First Christmas, 2014”.  Levi had done most of the work decorating the whole house, and Erwin couldn’t believe how their modest home had transformed under Levi’s touch.  
  
They’d decided to throw the annual Christmas party at their place this year, since Erwin had never had it there before and Levi seemed in the mood for entertaining.  
  
“Hey, I’m going to run to the store and get the liquor,” Erwin said the day of the party.  “Anything special you want me to pick up?” he called out to Levi, who had been practically scrubbing the baseboards with a toothbrush all morning- with Megadeth and Iron Maiden blaring in the background.  
  
He sat up on his knees and wiped his brow.  “Some Jim Beam would be good.  And cherry coke, too.  Don’t forget some rum for the wassail and eggnog.”  
  
“Spiced or coconut or what?” Erwin asked, writing on a post-it note.  
  
“Get Bacardi spiced, and if you want to, a little brandy, too.”  He furrowed his brows in thought.  “Think we have enough wine?”  
  
“Yeah,” Erwin answered.  “There’s two unopened bottles of red in the fridge and that open white one.”  He grabbed his keys off the counter.  “I might check out the deli trays while I’m there, but I’ll be back before 1700.”  
  
Levi called out for him to be careful and went back to cleaning as Erwin headed out the back door to the garage.  He drove into Saylorville to the Hy-Vee there, got seduced by the cakes in the display case and decided to bring home one for the party, as well as some peppermint ice cream and one of those fun chocolate oranges you have to break apart by smacking it against a table.  
  
Though he spent more time and money than he cared to, he managed to get home a little earlier than he expected what with traffic near the Delaware Center.  He opened the door, ready to call out to Levi for some help with the bags, but his music was cranked up-  
  
playing a Hank Williams song?  
  
He silently crept out to the living room, watching Levi with the vacuum cleaner, very clearly two stepping along with the tune.  
  
“We'll sit close to one another, up our street and down the other!  Tonight we'll have ball, oh brother!  Settin' the woods on fire!” Levi belted out at the top of his lungs.  
  
Erwin couldn’t help but smile.  He was still discovering things about Levi, even though they’d been living together full time for over six months.  And the fact that his guilty pleasure was Hank Williams honky-tonk music just thrilled him inside.  
  
Erwin walked into the room and picked up the last verse: “You clap hands and I'll start howlin', we'll do all the law's allowin'!  Tomorrow I'll be right back plowin', settin' the woods on fire!”  
  
Levi jerked his head around to look at Erwin with wide eyes and a red face.  Clearly he didn’t expect Erwin to hear that particular song, let alone to join in.  He stammered something about it being a favorite of his grandfather’s and that his playlist was on shuffle.  
  
Erwin kissed him and turned the vacuum off.  “Play it again.  Two step with me.”  
  
“How do you even know that song?” Levi grumbled, still red faced but obediently touching the iPod screen to replay the song.  
  
Erwin took his hand and began to lead them across the floor.  “My granddad liked it, too.  Don’t be embarrassed.”  He began to sing along as they danced, his grin growing with every step they made together.  By the time the song had ended the second time, Levi seemed more at ease after being caught with such an uncharacteristic choice of music.  
  
But that all ended when a Slayer song came on afterward.  
  
Erwin couldn’t help a belly laugh at the shuffled playlist, turning Levi loose.  “Are you almost done, you geezer?  You still gotta clean yourself up, y’know!”  
  
Levi quickly finished up around in front of the fireplace, then began winding the cord up.  “You wanna jump in the shower with me?” he asked.  
  
Erwin smiled.  So far, his gamble of moving Levi in with him was paying off.  Their battlefield romance was still holding strong, and hopefully it would never wan.  
  
“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he replied, which earned him the title of ‘sappy ass’.  Honestly, he didn’t care what kinds of sour names Levi called him, so long as his kisses were always sweet.


End file.
